Dreaming Belle
by Howlin Mad Hoffa
Summary: (Set after Winter Finale) When Belle awakens from an unexpected dream, she finds herself back at the Dark Castle in search of the one gift Rumple never had the chance to give.


(Dreaming Belle)

Belle stepped into the dining hall of the Dark Castle. The estate was all but destroyed, the furniture broken and scattered in burnt piles that had smoldered long before her arrival. According to Baelfire, the palace had been ransacked and anything worth taking had already been taken. She prayed he was wrong.

She had no desire to return to this place, it held too many memories, and when Bae had seconded the decision to stay away, she planned on doing just that. But last night she'd experienced something extraordinary. There were no nightmares of her beloved dying, no visions of the dagger piercing his heart. For so many nights she had run to him, screaming silently for him to stop, and find that she was being pulled back by some unseen specter or her legs just wouldn't move.

No, last night she awoke to something much more powerful, an overwhelming feeling of peace. Something she hadn't felt since Rumple had returned that day from Neverland. She felt his arms wrapped around her, she felt hope, and she heard his words. He lulled her, keeping her warms as she slept on, and when she awoke, she lay there a moment and then smiled.

Belle climbed out of bed and changed quickly. She rushed down along the still crumbled walls of Snow and Charming's castle until she found Bae's room. Without knocking she flung herself at the door and pushed her way inside.

"Bae!" She shook him, startling him awake, "Bae we need to leave. Don't just stare at me, get changed!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, pulling back the sheets and sitting up.

"We need to go to the Dark Castle."  
He looked at her with concern as she rummaged through his clothes, stopping at certain articles before throwing them in his direction. "I had a dream. We have to go back."

"Belle," he sighed, "I told you, you don't want to go back there. It's not as you remember, it's run down and filled with squatters."

"Squatters?" she parroted.

"Well, they're actually called Merry Men, but that's not the point. The point is, there's nothing back there for you."

Belle threw him a leather vest, "Yes, there is."

Finding that there was no point in arguing with the bull headed girl, Bae dressed and met her in the hall, "Alright, how do you want to do this? I'm sure Charming won't mind me borrowing a couple of horses."

"There shouldn't be a need for horses," said Belle, "Not if she's feeling helpful."

"Who?"

They made their way through the castle and up a few sets of stairs until they finally came to Regina's bedroom door. Knocking this time, Belle called out to the Queen. After a moment they heard movement inside.

"Who is it?" Regina called out, sleepiness laced in her voice.

"Its Belle, I know it's early but I need your help." There was a series of scuffling and the creak of untreated hinges. A minute later, fully dressed, Regina opened her door and let them in. Belle saw that the noise had come from a large wardrobe in the far corner of the room, it stood with its beautifully carved doors wide open, revealing a dozen fine dresses. Shortly after their return Marco had become adamant about refurbishing the entire castle, and as he did the dwarves worked on the foundation and bones the place. This was one of many hundred pieces he'd already finished in less than a month of being back.

"So, what exactly do you need from me?" Asked Regina, none-so-patiently.

"We need to get to the Dark Castle, and you're going to get us there. Please?" She added when Regina turned sour at the order.

"Why would you want to go back there? The place is a wreck."

"I need to find something," replied Belle, "Something special to me."

"If you're referring to that broken tea cup, its-"

"No, not the cup. Something more important than that." This earned her a curious look from the Queen.

"Alright," said Regina, "I'll take you, but only if you show me what this 'special thing' is."  
Belle agreed and within a split second they were standing in the foyer of the Dark Castle.

"So what exactly is it we're looking for?" Regina asked, stepping around a large torn up rug. Belle looked at the other rugs, all of them tattered or shredded completely, and remembered those days when she was in charge of keeping them dust free; climbing that dangerous old latter to swipe at the fabric with a dust beater. Suddenly, her mind rushed with the memory of falling from it and into the arms of the man she would soon love. The feeling that cascaded over her when he'd caught her so effortlessly was like nothing she'd ever felt before. At least, not since her mother had died. That sense of safety that only true love and trust could really supply.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. "Belle, are you okay?"  
Bae looked at her with such concern that she thought she might cry, but when she swept a bit of hair out of her face she found her hand drenched in tears.

"Oh," she said, wiping her face clean. "I guess it's all just a little overwhelming."

Bae wrapped an arm around her, "Well then, let's not waste too much time here. What are we looking for?"

"My ring."

They both paused so she decided to explain. "After everyone came back from Neverland, Rumple told me that he wanted to follow a new path, and no matter what that path was, I would be a part of it. And then he proposed smile faltered and a rush of tears swiftly followed, "He said we would get married as soon as possible, but first he had to find the ring. I told him I didn't care about the ring but he insisted that it was the only way he could truly give himself over to me. I didn't understand what he meant until tonight."

Regina shook her head, "I'm still lost. What happened tonight?"

"You think the ring is here somewhere?" Bae asked.

Belle nod, "And I intend to find it."

"Well where do we even start?" Asked Regina, "This place is huge, and it looks like its been turned inside out for valuables."

"I think I might know," said Belle, leading them out of the dining hall and down the many corridors of the castle. They went up a flight of long curving stairs and found themselves in the tall, northernmost tower. Belle looked around fondly at the scattered and withered books.

"Looks like this place was raided for kindling when the furniture supply ran low," offered Regina, but Belle ignored her. She crossed the room, being careful to collect the books she so cherished from the dirty floor. Her arms were full when she reached the shelf to the far left. Quickly she searched for the B's section. She had arranged them all in alphabetical order as soon as Rumple had gifted them to her, and he wasn't exactly grateful for it.

"What have you done?" Rumple demanded, storming into the dining hall. Belle put down the rag she'd been using to clean the floors, and looked up at him. Rumple's face was twisted in an almost comical fury.

"What do you mean, 'what have I done'?"

"My library!" He stamped, "You've jumbled everything around! All of my books are lost! Even my notes are missing!"

"Nothing's lost or jumbled, I just put them in order," she insisted, but he wouldn't have it.

"There is no order to any of it!" He snapped, "Now, undo this chaos or you'll be a snail before dinner!"

"Snail?"

"Just do it!"

Belle got up from her scrubbing and stormed off towards the library, but soon noticed that Rumple wasn't following her. Instead he stood in the exact same spot with his arms folded. Pouting like a child, no doubt, Belle thought.

"Well?" She barked, stirring him from his sulk, "Aren't you coming?"

"What for? You made the mess alone, you can undo it alone."

Infuriated, Belle puffed up her chest and walked back to him with all the grace of a raging bull. "If you want it done right, Master," she hissed, "then you're helping."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Rumple lead her up the stairs and into the library. "You can start by putting these books back where you found them."

"You mean in a wanton nonsensically mess? With pleasure, m'Lord." She punctuated her rebellion with a dramatic curtsy.

He glared at her, slowly drawing out each word through gritted teeth, "Just get it done."

If she had been the lesser man in this battle of stubbornness, she would have stomped to the first shelf and slung its entire contents onto the floor, but caring more for the books than of hurting Rumple, she just started removing each book and piling them on the nearby table. Rumple sat down at his spinning wheel, which was positioned to look out the window, and began spinning out more gold.

"The books are in order, you know," said Belle, just wanting him to understand how much work and love she put into organizing them.

"They were fine the way they were, dearie," he replied, still spinning, "I knew where everything was, and now I'll have to search through them all to find one bloody thing."

"But I did this so that we wouldn't have to search," she insisted, "They're in alphabetical order."

He pause his work and shifted to look at her, "They're in what?"

"These are in order based on author's name," she said, motioning down the first 7 shelves. "And the rest are in order by title, subject, and dates." She pointed out the last 6 shelves. "Your notes are in that trunk over there; the empty one you kept throwing your cloak over, and they're in individual sleeves, alphabetized by subject."

After a few moments Rumple stood and examined the books. He moved from one to the other, in no particular pattern, but Belle knew he was testing her system, and making sure he would be able to find something at a moment's notice. He stalked over to the trunk, threw it open, and began examining that too.

"Well," he started, "everything looks to be in order." He strode back over to Belle, who was sure she looked as smug as she felt. "Well done."

"And?" She drew out.

"And?"

"I think you owe me something," she smiled.

"Oh, right," he cleared his throat, "Erm, take a few snippets of gold and get yourself a dress in town. Something blue maybe?"

Knowing that was as close to an apology or a thank you as Belle was going to get, she decided to take him up on the offer. Her ball gown was getting in the way of work.

Much to her luck, many of the B's were still in their rightful place.

"A book?" asked Regina, "He hid it in a book?"

"No," Belle said, opening the pages and stretched the binding, loosening it enough for a small diamond ring to fall out from behind the spine. "He hid it in my book."

She held up the ring and Bae took the book from her, "Beauty and the Beast. You wrote this Belle?"

Nodding, but not really hearing, Belle studied the ring further. The blue and yellow diamonds were so pure that she was sure they would still sparkle, even on the darkest of nights. They were set on a gold band that, upon further inspection, was actually twisted golden vines that lead to a bouquet-like bed of leaves and petals, surrounding and encasing the jewels. "He made this for me. Why else would it be so . . ."

She trailed off and Regina stepped forward, "Belle?"

"Rumple said if I had this I would truly have him," she replied distantly, "That I would be holding his heart and soul."

As the words left her mouth a shimmer ran across the ring; a shimmer of green. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly slid the ring onto her finger. There was a sharp flash of light and a deafening CRACK! Baelfire and Regina were thrown back as a giant swirl of black clouds consumed Belle.

"Belle!" Cried Bae.

But when the dust settled, Belle was not alone, and she was not afraid. Rumple held her close, kissing her with such passion that she felt feint. He sighed, and his breath warmed her cold tears, "You found me."

"Rumple," she cried, holding him tighter. For a while that was all she could say as he rocked her, gently shushing her and cooing, "It's alright now, dearie. It's alright. It's alright . . ."

Once her hiccupping sobs faded and Belle was finally calm, Bae looked at his father. "How is this possible?"

"I had always hoped to one day find Belle again; to find her and apologize," he said, holding Belle tighter. "But I was too stubborn. And when Regina told me she was dead, I couldn't take it. Very soon after, I decided my life was worthless, that Belle should not have paid the price for my cowardice. I owed Belle a life, my life, and the only way I could think to give it to her, was through this ring. I put pieces of my heart, soul, and power into it. In return, it left me weaker. But, it was the least I could do for betraying her trust."

Belle was about to say something, but Bae spoke first, "So, you turned yourself into a Horcrux?"

Regina's ears perked, "Wait, that stuff works?"

Belle gave them both confused looks, but Rumple only scoffed, "No, you fools,that's the work of fiction. This is something much more powerful. This is the product of true love."

"So you're back?" Belle asked.

"Yes," he kissed her once more, "Yes, I'm back, dearie. And I'll not leave you again."

End.

Please R&R! And as always, I own none of the characters nor do I profit anything other than the useful feedback I hope to receive when I post.


End file.
